


A Dream is a Wish

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, Edward Elric Swears, M/M, Pregnancy, Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Edward doesn't believe in wishes and fairytales until his life says otherwise.Prompt Six: Wish/Historical AU/"You've had some bad ideas, but this might take the cake."/"Now Comes the Night" - Rob Thomas--->Wish<---Roy = alphaEd = omega





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ this is day 6 !! I can't believe it's almost over T_T this is a fluff bomb inspired by Disney's Cinderella, one of my favorite movies of all time haha
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

> _ "A dream is a wish your heart makes _
> 
> _ When you're fast asleep." - from Disney's Cinderella _

Fairytales have a false romance and brainwashes little girls that a prince on a white horse will arrive just for them. It's a false hope that love will just fall onto someone's lap after someone recuses them from their enemies. While most people believe in a fairytale romance, Edward does not. 

Or so he says.

The sun is blazing, and its unbearable heat is keeping Edward and his husband within the confines of their air-conditioned house. No-one could bear to be outside, and Edward feels as if he's inside an oven every time he steps outside the door. He stands behind the closed French door and watches the roses sway gently in the breeze outside, knowing those beautiful plants need the sunlight more than he does right now. 

Edward then places his hand on the warm glass and taps his metallic fingertips against its surface gently. He remembers watching Roy outside earlier that day, working hard at weeding despite the heat. The thought alone makes him smile appreciatively - Roy had done a great job, but Edward was more appreciative of the sweat glistening on his perfect skin. The blonde would have helped, but he's currently five months pregnant with their first child they're having as a couple. 

Liam Mustang is Roy's son from a previous relationship, but Edward loves him unconditionally nonetheless. Liam is an innocent four year old boy and it's physically impossible not to love him. Edward even thinks the little one is a human incarnate of the sun. Speaking of Liam, the blonde turns his head when he feels small arms around his stomach and looks down with a smile.

"Hey, Liam. Want to help me surprise, Papa?" Edward asks sweetly, chuckling at the excited squeal he gets in response. 

"Uh-huh! Before Papa comes back from work." Liam's eyes show his excitement just as much as his reaction just did. Sometimes it's hard to imagine that he's Roy's son.

"Let's get in the car while Daddy can still drive." Edward snickers and heads to the door, sliding on sandals so he doesn't have to bend down to put on shoes. "We can get lunch afterwards."

"Yay! Can we eat lunch with Papa too?" Liam asks and climbs into the backseat without too much help, not wanting to put any stress on his future stepdad and future brother or sister. "I miss Papa."

"Of course, my little Mustang. We'll surprise him twice today." Edward smiles brightly as he helps Liam buckle up before getting into the driver's seat. He's mentally thankful he can still get a seat belt over him without squishing the baby. _ Thank fuck. I hate driving without a seatbelt. _

Every day he spends with Roy and Liam feels like an unexpected dream come true for Edward. He loves them both more than words could ever attempt to explain. Roy and Liam welcomed Edward into their lives with open arms, and now the three of them will be welcoming a beautiful baby in four short months. Despite all the wonderful things that have happened, Edward still thinks it's too good to be true. 

_ Wishes and dreams don't come true. I just got lucky… _

Roy has always been a lone wolf until he met Edward. Even after his one night stand with Liam's mother, Roy never wanted a relationship with her because he just wanted his child. Unfortunately Liam's mother passed away during childbirth so Roy had no other choice but to settle down and be an amazing father to this innocent child. Just like his spouse, Roy does believe in wishes being able to come true. In his eyes, meeting Edward was a dream come true and now Roy is never lonely. 

His breath hitches pleasantly the moment his entire world step into his office. Roy always loves seeing Edward and Liam at work, not only are they the perfect distraction for the alpha, the two of them always bring a beautiful warmth and brightness to any room. A smile is the first non-verbal response Roy gives before sliding back on his chair so Edward can sit on his lap after lifting Liam so his son can sit on his desk.

"Now this is the best thing about my job. Surprise visits from my mate and son." Roy says smoothly and rests a hand on Edward's lower back, kissing Liam's forehead tenderly then kissing the baby growing within Edward.

"Liam wanted to have lunch with you and the two of us have a surprise for you." Edward hums softly, letting out a pleased sigh when he feels Roy's hand beginning to caress his achy lower back. "Mm… that feels nice."

"Uh huh. We have a surprise." Liam echoes sweetly before taking a bite out of his lunch, curiously watching his parents feed each other with fond smiles. He doesn't fully understand what love is, but he does know that Edward becoming his stepdad is the best thing to happen to both him and Roy.

"Let's see this surprise then." Roy chuckles quietly once he cleans up after lunch so Edward can sit on his chair. 

"There's a box with Hawkeye. That's for you." Edward says and playfully wolf whistles as he watches Roy walk away, laughing brightly at the wink he gets in response and shaking his head fondly. 

_ Fuck, I love him. _

Roy raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the medium sized black box in the hallway on Riza's desk and examines it carefully. In the back of his mind, he really hopes this isn't heavy or Roy will have to scold his mate for lifting heavily while pregnant. As he picks up the box, Roy lets out a relieved sigh at how light the package is. The last thing Roy needs is to find out that Edward has been putting a strain on his body again.

"What's in here, beautiful? This is oddly light." Roy snickers as he places the box on his desk in front of Edward and Liam, playfully inspecting it to rile up his mate a little. 

What Roy wasn't expecting was for Edward to cover Liam's ears and glare as he hisses quietly. "Just open the fucking box, Mustang!"

The anticipation is a nervous kind of energy. It tingles throughout Roy like electrical sparks on the way to the ground gathering in his toes as the alpha slowly opens this mystery box. Pink balloons come shooting out of the cardboard and Roy feels his heart stop in an instant. _ I-It's a girl!? _

"It's a girl… oh my-- we're having a girl." Roy's voice cracks as he stares at the balloons with his eyes wide. He's overwhelmed with unadulterated joy that he starts tearing up. "This is amazing. Liam, you're getting a baby sister."

"Yay!" Liam smiles brightly and squeaks when Roy lifts him up, returning the tight hug his father gives. 

Edward smiles as he watches his mate and stepson hug, loving the happiness radiating in the room. This isn't something Edward would have ever dreamed about because he always thought he'd be alone for the rest of his life. Then his mind wanders to the future and wishes that nothing can ruin this happiness.

_ A dream is a wish your heart makes? I guess that can be true for now… _


End file.
